


White picket fence

by keycoward



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Grimmons, Grimmons fluff, I have like no T rated stories, I need to write more of these, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken leg and disapproving parents, what joy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	White picket fence

“You sure you don’t need anything?” Grif shifted on his bed. The phone pressed to his ear. He heard a long drawn out sigh on the other line. “I’m sorry! I already feel terrible about your leg getting broken”

“Wasn’t your fault. It was the other driver. I just wish my parents would shut up. They got the police report that said the guy was drunk but they are still insisting it’s your fault for taking me out to the movies” Simmons “Besides, I got lucky. Only a broken leg” He laughed. Now it was Grif who sighed before getting an idea as her saw a tail poking out from under his bed. The cat.

“Taco misses you” He heard Simmons chortle on the other end. Taco the cat. Simmons always wanted a cat but his parents wouldn’t allow him to get one. But Grif lived with his sister in an apartment that allowed cats. So he offered to house one until he moved out. The only problem was the cat only liked two people. His sister and Simmons. Grif would go as far as to say the cat hated him.

“I miss him too” He grinned.

“Hear that you fat bastard? Your owner misses you” He directed at the cat. The feline hissed at him and Grif jumped “Fucking  _satan_ ” he grumbled and kept his legs up. An idea sprouted in his head and he felt his lips spread into a large grin.

“When do visiting hours stop?”

“Around Nine why?”

“No reason”

He hung up and stared down at the cat and gulped. This was gonna be a war zone later.

….

Trying to catch the cat was harder than he thought until his sister walked in. Immediately the feline had rushed up to meet her before being scooped up by Grif and stuffed in a messenger bag. Grif had been driving when Taco the asshole kitty squirmed out of the bag and attacked him at the wheel. He had to pull over with the cat trying to claw his eyes out and stuff him back in the bag.

He had to go through the hospital with his hand in the bag, making sure the cat didn’t squirm out again. All the while Taco bit him and dug his sharp claws into his flesh.

The squished elevator didn’t help either.

But finally he had arrived at Simmons room and entered to see Donut and Caboose. He greeted them awkwardly. Simmons looked less than happy with the two, like they had been ‘ _suggesting things again_ ’

Donut placed his hand on Simmons shoulder and briefly cast a glance to Grif. 

“Just think about it okay?” And awkward goodbyes ensued. 

Once they were gone and the door was closed Grif opened the bag and pulled out his hand from the lions den. The cat hoped out gratefully and curled up on Simmons. The red head had the biggest smile he’d seen and stroked the cat. Giving it the attention it promptly thought it deserved.

“I can’t believe you brought him…oh my god your hand!” Simmons finally saw his hand. Littered with cuts and bite marks, gushing blood. Grif clued in and smiled, slipping into the small bathroom to wash the blood off. Claiming it wasn’t as bad as it looked.

“So what did Donut do to piss you off”

“Urg! He had the guts to come in here and say that he heard you were beating me! People are saying you are abusive and that I’m brainwashed into loving you.” Simmons played with Taco.

“Jeez I hit you with a rock once! ONCE! I thought your window was closed I was trying to be romantic”

“Y-Yeah” Simmons stammered. 

“Hey don’t worry about Donut okay? He’s just concerned and let’s face it. I’m on my own, raising my sister in a craptastic apartment and drive a truck that looks like it’s seen the war. I don’t exactly attract  _good_  attention. But I got you. You, and my brat sister, are the best things in my life and I would gladly put up with whatever white fence, suburb, straight hedge bullshit as long as  ** _you_** are willing as well.” He wrapped his hand in a paper towel as an impromptu bandage. Simmons had gone quiet for a long period of time. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Donut there again. Holding his coat in his arms. He must’ve forgotten it. Shit, he didn’t even hear him come in. 

Grif glanced at Simmons who was blushing and holding the cat.

“Uh…I brought him a visitor?” Grif bounced between Donut and the cat. Taco, the little shit he was, actually padded over to Grif and nuzzled his good hand.

Donut opened his mouth several times before smiled and turning on his heel.

“I’ll see you guys later” He bid a due and closed the door behind him. Taco immediately bit his hand and Grif yelped and pulled his finger away.

“Fuck…How much of that did he hear?”

“All of it” Simmons mumbled as Grif sat next to him.

“Fuuuuuuck”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a thing


End file.
